Name On The Wind
by Mistress Ashley
Summary: TtH FFA response - Tony's fear of vampires is more deeply routed than furniture.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angel or NCIS. They belong to their respective owners/creators. I'm just borrowing them.

**AN:** Stupid name, I know. I just couldn't seem to come up with anything else. Suggestions are welcome.

As the summary states this is a different take on Tony's vampire fear. Not many people carry a fear like that for that many years over furniture, right? There had to be more to it!  


* * *

  
Tony didn't know how he got himself into these situations. He wasn't even sure he believed he was in this one!

It had started out as a relaxing night out. He'd gone out with some of the boys after their recent victory. Hence, the very rowdy group that stormed the club and began drinking themselves into stupors.

Tony wasn't as drunk as some of the others from the team but even he could admit he was only this side of it. It was probably why he didn't question the intensity of the woman he was currently dancing with. He'd always had good instincts but the alcohol seemed to have dimmed them, or maybe, just completely annihilated them as he followed her off the dance floor.

He paid no mind to where he was being led, focusing all his attention on the woman's roaming hands.

His back hit brick, feminine hands pushing through his hair as he pulled her closer. It was then that things began to go wrong ... and weird - way weird!

Tony gave a yip as he felt teeth nipped his neck. His hands grasped the woman's shoulders, giving a forceful shove which, to his surprise, was like trying to move a brick wall. He pushed harder, eyes widening as again he couldn't move her. The woman was tiny and Tony knew how much he could bench press. With the force he was now putting behind his shoves she should have been on the other side of the alley but all he was getting was an odd growling noise. If anything, she seemed to be enjoying the fight he was putting up.

The was an odd noise, odder even than the growls. It sounded almost like the time he'd broken his arm but worse ... like the skin and bone were shifting ... shifting into what he could be sure. The woman's face was then buried in his neck and it felt weird, lumpy. Tony's eyes bulged, mouth opening in a hoarse scream was something sharp ... teeth, very sharp teeth his pained mind pointed out, forced their way through skin.

The cloud of alcohol was forced to receded as pain took center stage and with the return of some semblance of sanity he knew he was losing blood quickly and distantly he heard the slurping and gulping that told him his blood wasn't just pumping out of him but pumping into her ... this woman that he'd followed of his own free will. He'd followed her to what was going to be his death if she didn't stop drinking soon (and he couldn't even believe he was thinking that!).

His head was light, floaty and he rested it against the harsh brick behind him, his eyes beginning to fall shut ... and suddenly the weight pinning him was gone and he was falling and there was a faint taste of ash in his mouth.

Tony was barely aware of the arms that caught him and lowered him to the ground. There was a muffled voice talking and then the rip of cloth. His hands were grasped and forced around the ripped bit of cloth before they were pressed tightly to his neck. Fingers not wrapped around his own hand tapping at his cheek and an incessant voice calling him back, telling him he had to hold the cloth tightly. He followed the instructions slowly, eyes fluttering open to find a face above him.

It was dark, made even darker from blood lose but he could see that it was a man, a boy really. Young and the way the light hit the hair told Tony it was either a lighter brown or a darker, ash blond. His eyes, focused on the lips as they moved and Tony had to force his mind to focus on the words.

"Help is on the way, just keep pressure on wound and you'll be fine." The boy's eyes glanced nervously around.

"Wha ..." Tony couldn't get his mouth to work, the words would come out and the pain was beginning to cloud his mind again.

"Don't worry about that, just focus on keeping that tight against your neck." The boy stood, dusting off his pants. "Also, it's probably best, in the future, not to follow anyone you don't know out of a club like this - or anywhere for that matter, especially at night. Isn't that basic parent teachings? Don't follow strangers ... even for candy?" The last was muttered, almost like the boy had forgotten Tony was there and could still hear him. A wheezing laugh escaped Tony. The boy was funny ... and had completely changed the subject, skillfully avoiding the question.

"Wait." It took a few tries before he could continue but at least he'd managed to stop the boy's escape. "Your name?"

Eyes that shined blue in the streetlights pierced him before the voice floated back to him, a name on the wind. "Connor."

The street was empty.

It was later, as he was being loaded into the ambulance, a bag of blood hooked onto the IV in his arm, that his mind supplied the answer to the question he'd asked the boy.

The medics put the laughter down to blood lose but Tony knew it was a laugh or cry situation.

He'd never look at vampire movies that same way again.

**FIN**  


* * *

  
**This story is a one-shot - meaning there's nothing after this ... or at least, nothing after this from me. If you'd like to take over and write from here let me know and it's all yours. :)**


End file.
